Ched Nasad
Slaves: | religions = Lolth (overwhelming), Selvetarm, other faiths outlawed | imports = | exports = Body dyes and other augmentations, casks and pottery,finely made armor and weapons, slaves, Netherese artifacts,rothé wool, meat, cheese, spells, textiles, and even water | alignment = }} Ched Nasad, or The City of Shimmering Webs, lies in a great V-shaped cavern under the High Gap in the northern Graypeak Mountains. The grotto is nearly a mile high and a half mile wide at its largest. While the cavern roof is relatively flat, the grotto’s walls are so steeply pitched as to make it impossible for creatures other than spiders or lizards to stand upright. The drow of Ched Nasad have built their city atop slender filaments of magically calcified webbing that endlessly dance and flicker with the radiance of faerie fire. Over one hundred major layers of webwork stretch across the cavern, and hundreds of other near-vertical webs provide access for climbers from one level to the next. Individual dwellings, which resemble great hollow cocoons, are constructed both above and below the layers of webbing. Along the cavern walls, endless sheets of water drain down from the mountains above, nurturing a veritable jungle of molds, lichen, and fungi tended by slaves. The narrow cavern floor is reserved for small herds of deep rothé tended by goblin shepherds. It is located in the Upper Northdark, The city has different factions, or houses, all of which vie for power. It is currently under the indirect rule of House Nasadra which is governed by Matron Aunrae Nasadra succeeded her grandmother as Matron Mother in 689 DR Recently there was a revolt in Menzoberranzan, which Resulted in nearly total anhilation of the cities core leaving only it's outter chambers intacted. Overview Just under thirty thousand drow dwell in the City of Shimmering Webs; that figure has declined slightly in recent centuries. Approximately sixteen hundred drow are considered nobles, each of whom is a member of one of the one hundred or so noble houses. More than seventy thousand other inhabitants also dwell in Ched Nasad, serving the drow citizenry as slaves. Commonly seen races include dwarves, hobgoblins, orcs, quaggoths, svirfneblin, and thaaluud. No drow citizen of Ched Nasad is ever officially a “slave,” but many are slaves in all but name. Only drow battle captives won from outside the city can be held openly as slaves. Upwards of two thousand visitors reside in Ched Nasad at any given time, including powerful creatures such as aboleth, deep dragons, grell, illithids, and fiends from the lower planes. Eye tyrants are notable exceptions. The drow have warred with the beholders of the Graypeaks Hive for centuries and do not tolerate their presence in the city. History Ched Nasad was founded by exiles from Menzoberranzan who sided with House Nasadra against House S’sril following the near destruction of Menzoberranzan by the wizards of House Thaeyalla. Afterward, House Baenre proposed a compromise that those under the rule of House Nasadra would found another city to the glory of the Spider Queen while those who sided with House S’ S'sril would remain. Lolth herself appeared in avatar form and blessed the wisdom and forbearance of House Baenre. The Spider Queen then laid down the Way of Lolth, the basic laws under which both cities were to live, and decreed that the two cities must remain friendly to one another. Although Ched Nasad is only several weeks away from Menzoberranzan, the Nasadran drow wandered for decades before founding their new city. Eventually the avatar of Lolth led House Nasadra and followers to the grotto where Ched Nasad now lies. Before vanishing, the avatar wove a great web from one wall to the other that then burst into flame. When the fires died down, the web had been transformed into stone, shimmering with fuetie fire. Since the city’s founding in -3843 DR, the Nasadrans have continued to expand this handiwork. Shimmering webs now encompass the entire cavern. Ched Nasad flourishes despite centuries of fighting with the dwarves of Ammarindar, the beholders of the Graypeaks Hive, the phaerimm beneath Anauroch, and the fiends of Hellgate Keep. While the rule of the Spider Queen’s clergy and the noble houses is still absolute, both wizards and merchants wield influence and are in large part responsible for the city’s prosperity. Much of Ched Nasad’s current fortune stems from its proximity to the caverns beneath ancient Netheril. Strong enough to hold their own against the phaerimm armies, the Nasadran drow periodically raid into the phaerimm lands known as the Buried Realms (see “Environs of Ooltul”). Although more than half of all raiding bands never return, the plunder recovered by those that do return is unmatched. For centuries these drow have traded remnants of Netheril’s faded heritage. Merchant caravans ply regular subterranean trade routes beneath the northern and southern ends of the High Forest to trading partners in Menzoberranzan, Gracklstugh, Ch’Chitl, Eryndlyn, and points beyond. Environs of Ched Nasad THIS IS INFO FOR MENZOBERRANZAN NOT CHED NASAD, SHOULD BE EDITED AWAY? The Braeryn ("Stenchstreets") Sick and outlaw drow live here, along with the many non-drow inhabitants of the city. This is definately the slum of Menzoberranzan. Drunken drow sometimes hunt this area, killing any and all who can't hide themselves. The Clawrift A rocky outcropping shaped like a claw on the end of a long arm situated between the Bazaar and Eastmyr. The ancient tunnels and walkways dug into the rock were used by House Oblodra to house their hundreds of kobold slaves. Donigarten Donigarten is the source of almost all of Menzoberranzan's food. Rich fungi farms, beds of moss and giant mushrooms are tended to by slaves. A small amount of fishing is done in Lake Donigarten and, on an islet in the middle of said lake, the city's supply of Deep Rothe are kept, looked after by orcs and goblins. Duthcloim ("Manyfolk") Home of the commoners of the city. Tradesfolk and their shops/businesses are mostly found here. Most Menzoberranyr come from this area and is the most varied and tolerant district in the entire city. The Bazaar A permanent trade fair located in Duthcloim. The Bazaar of Menzoberranzan attracts merchants and buyers from across the multiverse. Most races are welcome (with the exception of beholders, neogi and githyanki), and as long as the peace is kept and proper respect is shown to Matron Mothers, someone (or thing) can buy whatever they may desire here, though nondrow are often spied upon. No permanent structures are allowed within the accepted limits of the Bazaar by order of the council. Places of business must move within 66 days, this is to prevent monopolies on space and promote browsing. Trainee wizards, clerics and warriors are paid to patrol the Bazaar, providing firm, yet unobtrusive law-enfocement. Several permanent enchantments and buffers which suppress sounds, vibrations and noises are also apart of the Bazaar. The limits of which extend to everything from boot steps to merchant shouts. Eastmyr Most struggling merchants live in this neighbourhood. While better than the Braeryn, Eastmyr is still where you will find a lot of poor and outlaw drow and non-drow of no discernable means. Despite the lack of wealthy residents, House Hunzrin and House Kenafin are based here. The Mantle A few passages and side caverns accessable from the main cavern can be found in the Mantle, actually part of the Dark Dominion but close enough to the city proper for residents to build homes. Narbondel Narbondel is the only unshaped piece of stone within the boundaries of the cavern. The people of the city use it as a clock. Each morning, around midnight, the Archmage of city casts a fire spell at the base of the rock pillar. The heat from the spell forms a band around it and moves up, taking twelve hours to reach the peak, before travelling down it again, going out once it reaches the base. Narbondellyn ("Broad Streets") This is the home of the wealthy up-and-coming drow houses, no less than seven existing powerful noble houses and several of the most luxurious and profitable of businesses are located in this neighbourhood. The best gems and perfumes can be found here, as well as the city's moneylenders. Qu'ellarz'orl ("the House loft") This plateau is screened from the view of the rest of the cavern by its forest of giant mushrooms. Contrary to the rest of the city, Qu'ellarz'orl is spacious and bare, no crowds are found here, nor any businesses. The space that is taken up is dominated by the four most powerful noble houses. The chamber of the ruling council can also be found here. Tier Breche The location of the three academies of Menzoberranzan: Arach-Tinilith, Sorcere and Melee-Magthere West Wall The West Wall is covered in the fortresses of more minor noble houses and the proudest of the non-noble drow families. Only one business is worth mentioning and that is Elstearn's Escorts, providing attractive drow of either sex to escort those who desire them or to act as tour guides to visitors. Environs The environs of Ched Nasad are largely unworked. The stores of metal left after the fall of Ammarindar obviated the need to dig for more. The surrounding Underdark does bear the scars of countless spell battles, however, for the drow of Ched Nasad waged wars against beholders, dwarves, fiends, and phaerimm, with only brief interludes of peace. Although the existence of Ched Nasad is largely unknown in the Realms Above, its inhabitants are widely feared and hated throughout the Underdark of the North. References Sources * *de:Menzoberranzan Category:Drow locations Category:Drow settlements Category:Locations in the Middle Northdark Category:Locations in the Underdark Category:Settlements in the Middle Northdark Category:Settlements in the Underdark